


Those Who Work In the Shadows of Glory

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth [6]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You shouldn't have been able to get in here." That's a voice he's not expecting, and Loki turns slowly on his heel to meet the gaze of the man that he'd injured badly on their last meeting. Coulson is alone, dressed as he had been before, looking as if nothing had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Work In the Shadows of Glory

It is simple enough to create an invite to the gala, terribly easy to ensure it appears they're on the guest list. Wealth and beauty and power on his arm, with a trailing bodyguard who is a shadow ignored by all but security. He doesn't need to hide, with all eyes drawn to Anat, once again ignored in favor of beauty. He hides anyway, slipping away as if for drinks after a moment, taking a place along the periphery of the event where he can watch.

This isn't his play, no matter that it's his plan. He is not to be seen yet. Let them focus on the unknown of his allies, let them play games of hide and seek, cat and mouse, while he stalks them one by one. Pry open their weaknesses with action as well as word, and push at the cracks until they break open or they reinforce the armor. They cannot fall before the coming storm, or he truly has lost.

The man of iron is too easy, drawn to Anat like a moth to a candle, flirting and courting her before she leans in to whisper in his ear. Making his eyes narrow, and his smile fade into something more bland. So terribly mortal, and she can see the nearness of death with a glance, though she will not condemn - that is not in her nature. She brushes death aside for those she choses, instead, and fights to keep their souls in her grip.

He watches for the others as Anat moves through the crowd, cutting down the flirtatious with carefully chosen remarks, and keeping every eye in the room on her, either directly or surreptitiously. There, the captain with his hero's smile, doing his best to keep from staring and to pay polite attention to all the guests. Loki smiles to himself, wondering how long the mortal will hold out against the lure of Anat.

He marks each of them - the Widow, elegant and composed and watching the Morrigan more closely than Anat; the Hawk, uncomfortable on the ground, but unable to escape; the beast, lurking at the edges looking as if he'd like to be anywhere but here. Thor, with his mortal woman on his arm, smiling and being the golden hero that everyone wants to be near. Loki shakes his head slightly, a faint snear on his face a moment before he reigns in his disgust with his brother to focus on what he needs to be doing.

"You shouldn't have been able to get in here." That's a voice he's not expecting, and Loki turns slowly on his heel to meet the gaze of the man that he'd injured badly on their last meeting. Coulson is alone, dressed as he had been before, looking as if nothing had happened.

Loki shrugs, his surprise pushed aside and under a mask as he watches the mortal. The one that Stark had made clear was dead - or at least, that he'd thought was dead - when they'd first met. When he'd thrown the mortal out a window (he hadn't been certain he'd survive, but Stark is the best of them at surviving where he shouldn't).

"And now that I have?" Loki raises an eyebrow, daring Coulson to do something. Daring him to call his boss, his compatriots, even the heroes of the hour.

"Don't cause a mess that I have to clean up." Coulson glances toward Anat and the Morrigan where they still drift through the crowd, phantom and beauty. "And don't encourage Mr. Stark."

Chuckling, Loki grins, sharp edges blunted for the moment. "What she does with Stark isn't my play."

"Just your plan." Coulson doesn't shift, only gives Loki a small smile that says he's already at least two steps ahead of anyone else to figuring out what's going on - and three or four ahead of anyone who hasn't realized Anat has only her bodyguard at her side, and not the man she arrived with. He doesn't provide any clichéd warnings to behave, or inanities about keeping an eye on Loki, just smiles and lets Loki draw his own conclusions. It appeals to Loki no end - this is a man who might make a worth-while opponent in a game with stakes less than their survival.

Loki tilts his head in silent acknowledgement, before he slips back into the crowd, moving through the eddies and currents until he rejoins his allies. They will wait a while longer before they leave. Long enough for the Hawk and the Widow, at least, to notice his presence, but not long enough for trouble to start. It is enough for the first moves in this game.


End file.
